Cable lacing tapes may be used for a variety of applications. Modern cable lacing tapes typically are a thin, relatively flat, woven or braided cord, often referred to as a “tape”, having filaments that may be made of materials such as Nylon, polyester, or NOMEX®, and which may be impregnated with coatings to enhance particular performance characteristics. However, cable lacing tape has drawbacks in that the cable lacing tape typically is tied by hand in a costly, labor-intensive, and time-consuming process. Due to these problems, several attempts have been made to automate the cable lacing and tensioning process.
One such device for automated knot tying is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,378. The described device includes an automatic knot-tying device for tying a discrete knot about a workpiece, such as a bundle of wires. The device works by pulling a lacing tape, transversely around the workpiece and wrapping the filament around the workpiece. A shuttle moves the filament between carriage rings and along the workpiece at the appropriate steps, and a plurality of hooks pull the filament away from the workpiece at the appropriate steps. The operation is finished by cinching, cutting, and reloading so that the resulting knot is discrete and secure. At least one drawback of the described device is that it requires a complicated mechanism to both wrap and tie a knot about the workpiece.
In still another example, International Application Number PCT/US2012/044413, describes a hand held tool for tensioning and severing a cable tie. The device includes a reciprocating tensioning mechanism such as a pawl link for tensioning the cable tie tail, a locking mechanism to prevent further tensioning upon the attainment of a preselected tension level in the tie tail, and a severing device to sever the tie tail from the cable tie head once installed.